Es sólo un niño
by Booh
Summary: Esto, hijo, es sangre mágica, la misma que corre por tus venas. La misma que corrió por las venas de tus antepasados y de tantos grandes magos que nos legaron este privilegio. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedes jugar con cualquiera? Oneshot.


**-Es sólo un niño-**

-Ve, pero no te alejes mucho.

Era la frase que había estado esperando. Por fin lo había logrado. Quiso darle un abrazo a su madre pero se contuvo. Ella había puesto ese gesto, apenas una mueca que claramente dejaba entrever que aquel no eran el lugar ni el momento para una muestra abierta de afecto.

Pero sus labios sí se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara, antes de echar a correr tan rápido que su capa le siguió, ondeando libremente a sus espaldas. Sólo unos metros de distancia le separaban… Ya estaba cerca, ya estaba cerca. Cada vez más…

Corrió por encima del barro y saltó al menos los cuatro charcos que habían dejado de regalo las lluvias torrenciales de toda una semana.

A Narcissa Malfoy, que observaba a su hijo pequeño desde el banco en el que estaba sentada, no se le escapó que Draco se había manchado los pantalones de un barro tan denso que (estaba segura) no se limpiaría en días. Como madre que era, sintió en lo más profundo de su pecho la casi irrefrenable tentación de gritarle -"¡compórtate!".

Pero no lo hizo.

Permaneció impasible en su asiento, con la espalda recta, apenas apoyada contra la madera del banco, la sonrisa impávida, como si se hubiera congelado justo en las comisuras de sus labios, y las manos reposadas con elegancia sobre su regazo. Una tormenta invernal tiñó el color de sus ojos azulados, y giró con prestancia la cabeza para retomar la conversación que su hijo previamente había interrumpido con la mujer sentada a su lado.

Sudoroso tras la carrera, el pequeño Draco frenó en seco cuando llegó al prado en donde los otros chicos estaban jugando. Nunca le habían dejado socializarse con aquellos niños del parque. Él era un Malfoy y "los Malfoy nunca deben mezclarse, hijo", le decía a menudo su padre ante las insistencias de su pequeño. Pero el grito de la sangre, la relación sesgada con otros niños que sus padres consideraban una compañía inadecuada, todavía no había hecho mella en el pequeño de la familia Malfoy.

Y aquel día era su cumpleaños.

-¿Puedo ir? –se atrevió a preguntar después de treinta minutos de mirar embobado cómo jugaban los otros niños cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-Draco: he dicho que **no**.

-Pero…

-Draco, no me contradigas.

Tajante, imposible. Si su madre empleaba aquel tono áspero como una lija era síntoma de que la batalla estaba perdida. El pequeño bajó la cabeza, taciturno y obediente, y sus ojos se posaron en las rendijas de madera que formaban el asiento de aquel banco del parque.

Una brizna de calor prendió las pupilas de Narcissa al notar la decepción de su hijo, pero este sol tampoco derritió el lago helado que eran sus ojos, e inmediatamente corrigió aquel absurdo gesto de debilidad maternal para disimular delante de su acompañante.

-Cissy, sólo tiene cuatro años –escuchó que le decía al notar su preocupación. –No puede hacerle ningún mal jugar un día con los otros chicos.

Narcissa observó detenidamente a Draco, que por los rincones de su mirada todavía inspeccionaba con ansiedad al grupo de niños. Gritaban al correr unos tras otros, y sus caras se iluminaban con la sonrisa de poder jugar encima de los charcos de barro, a pesar de las silenciosas protestas de las madres, vigilantes en la distancia. Todos eran hijos de magos, pero, por alguna razón que él no podía comprender, tenía prohibido jugar con ellos.

-Además, la mayoría son de buenas familias –insistió la compañera de su madre, cuyas palabras abrieron un pequeño claro de luz en el sombrío horizonte de Draco. –Pero no me inmiscuiré más, tú sabrás lo que haces.

-Ve –concedió su madre, mirándole con intención-, pero no te alejes demasiado.

Esas seis palabras fueron suficientes. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa, en ellos el brillo inusitado del muchacho ante la perspectiva de pasar un buen rato.

No podían haberle hecho mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-Aprenderá –animó la mujer a Narcissa-, todavía es muy joven.

-Ya no lo es tanto. A estas alturas debería saber cuál es la diferencia entre _ellos_ y _nosotros_.

-Dale tiempo. Lucius y tú estáis haciendo un buen trabajo.

La mujer acarició con ternura uno de sus brazos.

-Gracias, madre –dijo ella, liberando disimuladamente su brazo de la caricia. Le incomodaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Madre e hija continuaron hablando sin prestar excesiva atención a Draco. Al principio Narcissa le controlaba disimuladamente en la distancia, pero luego desistió al comprobar, complacida, que el comportamiento de Draco era el correcto; el niño no había hecho nada que pudiera desprestigiar el honor de los Malfoy. Justo entonces escuchó aquel grito.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?

Las dos mujeres se giraron para ver de dónde provenía. La sombra de un hombre caía sobre el diminuto cuerpo de Draco. Sus acerados ojos estaban perforando al crío mientras una fornida mano le sujetaba por un hombro. La otra mano del hombre subió unos centímetros con la intención de entablar más que palabras con el muchacho; Draco se cubrió la cara con los brazos y Narcissa Malfoy corrió hacia allí con el corazón en un puño.

-¡LUCIUS, NO! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lucius se dirigió a su mujer con rudeza:

-¿Es esto lo que le enseñas cuando yo no estoy?

-¡Es sólo un niño! –lo defendió la madre de Narcissa.

Lucius miró a su suegra con un odio tan profundo como la gruta de una caverna. La anciana mujer desvió sus ojos de él y permaneció callada, consciente de que había metido la pata al inmiscuirse en la discusión de la pareja.

Quizá tenía razón, quizá así era mejor…

Narcissa observó con ternura a su hijo, que estaba de pie, temblando como una hoja junto al cubículo de arena que había en el parque. A su lado, una niña Muggle estaba arrodillada mientras modelaba un pequeño castillo de arena con sus manos. Draco no había sido capaz de distinguir entre clases y había cometido el error de acercarse a jugar con ella.

-Yo lo haré –dijo, mirando significativamente a su marido para que le permitiera dar lecciones a su hijo. Los labios de Lucius no articularon protesta alguna y ella posó una mano en el hombro de Draco para que la siguiera.

Madre e hijo se sentaron en un banco del parque. Narcissa introdujo una mano en el bolso que llevaba y sacó de él algo. El brillo de un objeto metálico se reflejó en los ojos de Draco mientras seguía su recorrido. Su madre se remangó la túnica púrpura con la que iba vestida y sin vacilar un segundo realizó un tajo casi perfecto sobre la piel de su antebrazo, hasta que la sangre empezó a manchar la palidez de su piel.

El pequeño se quedó embobado mirándola mientras su corazón golpeaba incansablemente las puertas de su pecho.

-Esto, hijo, es sangre mágica –le dijo, señalándola y complacida de haber captado su atención-, la misma que corre por tus venas. La misma que corrió por las venas de tus antepasados y de tantos grandes magos que nos legaron este privilegio. Todos debemos respetarla. Tú también, Draco.

Draco seguía mirando aquel líquido rojizo que rielaba bajo la luz del sol y descendía hasta la muñeca de su madre, dejando finos hilos color bermellón sobre su piel. Nunca antes había visto algo tan atrayente, tan vivo y fabuloso.

Narcissa tomó a su hijo de la mano y extendió su brazo. Draco pegó un respingo al sentir el cuchillo hundiéndose en su piel, pero estaba tan maravillado que el dolor no fue suficiente para emitir una queja.

Su madre juntó su brazo con el suyo para que ambas se fundieran, y Draco pudo sentir una fuerza extraña, desconocida, que se colaba en su organismo y fluía poderosa por sus venas.

-¿Qué sientes? –le preguntó Narcissa al comprobar que sus pupilas se habían dilatado.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensó como un alambre, sobrepasado por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Quiso contestar de inmediato, pero tardó unos segundos en encontrar la palabra que describiera exactamente el calor que le producía la sangre de su madre confundida con la suya.

-Fuerza…

-Exacto –asintió ella, complacida por la respuesta. Algo en su interior le dijo que debería haberle dado esta lección mucho antes, pero todavía estaban a tiempo...

Narcissa separó su brazo y su mirada se posó intencionadamente en la niña que, distraída, seguía construyendo su castillo de arena. Los ojos de su hijo siguieron su mirada y un color nuevo, sombrío y helado, se apoderó de ellos cuando se detuvo a estudiar a la pequeña muggle.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedes jugar con _cualquiera_?

Como si hubiera notado que alguien la estaba observando, la muggle olvidó su castillo de arena y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco. Lo saludó con la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, pero el muchacho permaneció quieto, impasible, sin responder al saludo. Unos ojos fieros le dedicaron todo su odio, y ella, asustada por la transformación del que antes parecía haber sido su amigo, salió corriendo para resguardarse en los brazos de su madre.

-Sí, ahora sí.

* * *

**NdA: **de nuevo una paranoia de las mías, jeje. Pues nada, que ahora se me ha dado por imaginar escenas tremendamente extrañas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que yo suelo escribir. Continúo en la fase experimental, como podéis comprobar, pero espero salir de ella algún día porque es realmente _molesta_.

Sí, sí, ya sé… hago a los Black y a toda su prole excesivamente humanos, pero ¿quién dijo que no lo fueran? A mí que me saquen un manual donde ponga que ninguno de ellos tiene sentimientos. No tengo un espíritu oscuro, ¡qué le vamos a hacer!

Comentarios muy bien recibidos. Insultos, no tanto. Halagos, a veces. Y críticas constructivas, SIEMPRE.


End file.
